


smile

by manesalex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Good Guy Forrest Long, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex
Summary: Alex and Rosa are having a snowball fight when Alex accidentally hits a charming stranger with a snowball.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	smile

Rosa is sticking out her tongue at him, darting behind a snowman, kneeling down to grab more snow.

Alex is well aware he’s probably too old for this, but he also _needs_ this, running around with Rosa, pelting each other with snowballs like they did when they were kids. He can’t even remember the last time he smiled before this impromptu snowball fight. It figures that Rosa would find a way to make him laugh again.

He grabs a fistfull of snow, packing it tightly into a ball, waiting until he sees Rosa start to dart away from the snowman before throwing it.

To his horror, a man walks right in the path of his frozen projectile.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry!” Alex immediately apologizes, rushing over, reaching out to brush the snow away before pulling his hands back, not knowing whether the touch would be welcome.

The man is handsome with a wide smile and blue hair that he clearly hasn’t dyed very recently, given the dark roots. “No harm done,” he replies confidently, meeting Alex’s eyes. “If I have to be hit by a snowball, I’m glad it was thrown by someone who looks like you.”

Alex finds himself ducking his head a bit, blushing. He’s not used to this, men being so forward about flirting with him. It’s not like he was the only queer man in the Air Force, but DADT turned being private about it into a habit. “I’m still sorry,” he finally says. “Can I make it up to you?” It’s only moments later when he realizes how this man could interpret that.

“Sure,” the man replies, smile growing wider. “You can let me buy you a coffee.”

Alex grins at that, “Deal. I’m Alex, by the way.”

“Forrest,” the man replies, holding out his hand for Alex to shake. Alex can’t help but notice all the rings he wears, the metal a cool contrast with the warmth of Forrest’s grip.

“So, about that coffee,” Alex says, already following Forrest toward The Crashdown. “I hit you with the snowball. I’m thinking I should pay.”

“Why don’t I pay this time?” Forrest asks, opening the door, “And you can pay the next time?”

Alex turns back to look at Forrest as he steps inside, “That sounds fair.”

“Good,” Forrest replies, leading the way toward the counter. “So, Alex, tell me, why exactly were you throwing snowballs at unsuspecting passersby?”

Ten minutes later, Alex has already told Forrest all about his friendship with Rosa and Forrest is asking Alex out on what he refers to as a proper date. “I’ll even cook,” he promises.

It’s been so long since Alex was on an actual date. Since before his injury. So he takes a moment to think.

“Look, if you’re not interested, then-”

“No, it’s not that!” Alex quickly interrupts. “I’m most definitely interested. I just don’t know if…”

“It’s not that complicated,” Forrest replies. “I like you. I’d like to get to know you better. And, unless you’re a serial killer or a clown enthusiast-”

“I’m former Air Force. I, um, I lost part of my leg.” He can’t quite believe he’s putting it out there so plainly. And he’s expecting it to backfire spectacularly.

That is, until Forrest replies, “So, you’re a hero.” He shrugs, “You’re not telling me anything that makes me any less interested. Just so you know.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Forrest asks, as if asking for clarification.

“I’ll have dinner with you.”

Forrest’s confident grin slides back into place. “You’re not allergic to dogs, are you?”

“Not that I know of?” Alex replies. It’s not like his dad would have ever let him have a dog when he was a kid, even if he always wanted one. And then, well, he couldn’t exactly have one while he was off serving in the Air Force.

“Good. Because I like you. But my dog, Buffy, well, she’ll have to have the final say. Can’t date anyone she doesn’t like.”

“That seems fair,” Alex laughs, already looking forward to meeting Buffy and spending more time getting to know this man who has made him smile more in the past ten minutes than he thinks he has in the past ten years before meeting him.


End file.
